Aggie's Point
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: A series of short stories about Aggie. Based on Moody's Point.
1. Episode 1

"Good morning, dad." Aggie said to her father when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there, Aggie." said her father, as Aggie walked over and hugged him. He then gave her a gift, which was inside a small gold box.

"Happy hatchday." he said.

Aggie opened the gift, and it had a locket in it.

"A locket!" she said, holding it up. "It's beautiful!"

"It was your mother's." he said. Aggie then tried to open the locket, but it was no use. "I can't open it." said Aggie.

"Neither could your mother." said her father.

"I was that mom was here." said Aggie.

"Aw sweetie, if wishes were eggs, we'd all be filled with hatchlings." he said.

Aggie smiled. "You always know just what to say."

Aggie then hugged her father again. "Do I have spiders all over my face?" her father asked.

"No dad." said Aggie. She then went off to anger management.

[Opening credits]

At the Infinity Acceptance Group, Red was thinking about a good gift to give for Aggie's hatchday.

"I have to give Aggie the perfect hatchday gift." said Red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ruby.

"What?" asked Red.

"Well, I have a hatchday too, you know!" said Ruby.

"Yeah." said Red. "In seven months."

"You're so hurtful!" said Ruby, and she ran off, crying.

Soon Chuck and Bomb came over to him.

"So, what's up with Ruby?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know," asked Red. "I was just telling her to I wanted to give Aggie the perfect hatchday present."

"Well, why does it have to be perfect?" asked Bomb.

"Well, I want Aggie to think of me as more than just an extremely attractive bird." Red answered.

"Red, why don't you just tell my cousin how you feel about her?" asked Bomb.

Soon, Aggie came up. "Hey guys." she said.

"Aggie..." Red said.

Soon, Matilda came up to Aggie with a permission slip.

"Aggie, don't forget, you need to get this permission slip signed by your father or mother." said Matilda, and then she left.

Aggie is suddenly shocked.

"MOTHER!" she yelled, and she ran off.

"Aggie! Aggie!" Red called. "She didn't know."

"She's just a anger management teacher!" said Chuck.

"It doesn't matter!" said Aggie. "I'll never find anyone who can understand my tortured feathered soul!"

Soon, Aggie saw another bird reading a book, who goes by the name Aven. He was white just like Aggie. He then closes his book and then punches a locker, which soon happens to be Ruby's. Everyone could hear him.

"Aven?" asked Aggie. "Is that you all?"

"Is anything right?" he asked.

Aggie didn't answer. Aven then left.

Soon, Ruby went to open her locker, and finds a dent in there.

"Someone dented my locker! ON PURPOSE!" she yelled.

Ruby then ran to find the culprit.

"Here we go again..." Aggie thought.

Aggie was working at her place at the Bird Island Shopping Mall, called "Beeper Polish".

Soon, Eva, Edward's wife, came up to where Aggie was working.

"Oh hi! You sell beepers?" asked Eva.

"No no, just Beeper Polish." Aggie answered.

Eva smirked. "I thought you sell beepers."

"Every day..." Aggie sighed.

Eva then left, and her two friends, Ruby and Bomb came up, holding bags.

"Hey Aggie!" said Bomb.

"Hey Bomb, hey Ruby!" Aggie greeted back.

"Why did you say Hi to Bomb first?" asked Ruby.

"It's okay." said Bomb.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ruby.

"You guys went shopping?" asked Aggie.

"Oh, yeah!" said Ruby. "I got your hatchday present!"

She hands Aggie a yellow bag. "Happy hatchday." she said.

Aggie opens the bag and got a purple bow.

"Oh, a bow. Cool!" said Aggie.

"I got you a laptop computer!" said Bomb, and he handed it over.

"Oh my gosh!" Aggie exclaimed. "I love this!"

"You're so hurtful!" Ruby wailed, and ran away crying. Aggie then smiled as Bomb left.

Soon, Red came over. "Aggie." he said.

"Red!" said Aggie.

Red gave him her hatchday gift, which was a white colored balloon with the words "Happy hatchday!" on it. Aggie was soon about to cry.

"Aggie, what's the matter?" asked Red.

Aggie pushed the balloon with so much force that it popped, and it was so loud that every bird inside the mall could hear it.

"Aggie, I don't understand!" Red explained.

Aggie was still thinking about her mother. "No one will ever understand!" she berated, and she ran out of the mall, only to trip into a few other birds.

She then gets picked up by the wing of another bird, which was revealed to be Aven that she saw earlier at anger management.

"Aven." said Aggie. "Where'd you come from?"

"Where do any of us come from?" asked Aven.

The two began to hug as Red watched. He started getting a little angry and made two fists. He then started feeling sad. "Aggie." he said.

Aggie was sitting on the bench at the mall. Aven soon came over to her and sat down.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Aven, handing her a cup of water.

"Yeah." said Aggie. "I'm just a little anxious."

Aven then pulls out a small container of mints, takes some out, and hands her some.

"Here." said Aven.

"What's this?" asked Aggie.

"Breath mints." Aven answered.

"Will this help?" asked Aggie.

"Will it hurt?" Aven asked back.

Aggie then handed over the mints and smiled as Aven left. Aggie then ate the mints.

Back at Aggie's house, Aggie was doing her makeup while looking at the picture of her mom.

"Aggie." her father said. "Aren't you going to be late for your party?"

"I don't know if I'm going." said Aggie.

"Say WHAT?" asked her father.

"I miss Mom." said Aggie sadly.

"Awww, sweetie." he said calmly. "I miss Mom, too."

"I have been doing my best to try to be both a mother and a father to you, but...I know it's not the same."

"I know that." said Aggie.

"If you don't want to go to your hatchday party, that's your decision to make." said her father. "But remember, it's the party, in that special part of your heart, that makes the party of life, the part, that you never really part with."

"Is that true?" asked Aggie.

"Partly." her father replied. "See you around." he said as he left.

While Aggie was still working on her makeup, she heard a voice come out. "Aggie."

It was Red. "What's going on?" he asked. Ruby, Chuck, and Bomb were also here.

"Everyone's waiting for you!" said Chuck.

"Do you just..hate me?" Ruby asked.

"Guys, I might not go to my party." said Aggie, sadly.

"Aggie, what is wrong?" asked Bomb.

"You've been totally stressed ever since I gave you that balloon." said Red.

"Balloon!" said Aggie, as she started to cry.

"This has to do with you mom, doesn't it?" asked Bomb.

"You never told us what happened to her." said Red.

"I can't!" Aggie said, about to burst into tears, and she ran over to her chair.

"Aggie." said Chuck.

"Aggie" said Red.

"No!" Aggie begged.

"Aggie, if you can't tell us, your best friends in the whole world, then, who can you tell?" asked Red.

"I can't tell you! I just can't!" Aggie said, still begging.

Soon, Aven peeked out from her window. "Just tell them." he said.

"Alright." said Aggie.

Red soon noticed Aven.

Aggie then began to explain what happened to her mother.

"It was 6 years ago. My mom had to go to Golden Island to visit her sick aunt. But all the flights were booked, she couldn't get a plane. So she took a...she took a..." Aggie explained.

"She took a what?" asked Red.

"A HOT-AIR BALLOON!" Aggie yelled.

Red knew it.

"Did it like...crash?" asked Bomb.

"No. It never came down. Never." said Aggie. "She was never found."

She then showed her friends the locket her father gave to her earlier.

"And all I have left of her is this locket, and I can't even open it." she said, and she tried to open it again.

Ruby then said, "Well let's go to the party!"

"Alright!" they all said, as they went off.

As Aggie was about to go, he turned to where she saw Aven.

"Aven, will you come?" she asked.

There was no answer. Aven wasn't there.

So, Aggie then went off to the party.

The next day at the Bird Island Shopping Mall, Aggie and her friends were ready for work, until Matilda came.

"Aggie." she said.

"Hey Matilda." Aggie greeted in return. "Am I late for work?" she asked.

"No, no no." said Matilda. "But, I've got some news for you."

"And you don't have any news for me?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know you." said Matilda. "Anyway, Aggie, from now on, we're no longer selling beepers."

"Beeper polish." said Aggie.

"Whatever." said Matilda. "From now on, we sell..."

She showed Aggie a lot of balloons on her desk area.

"Balloons." said Red.

"Yes. Balloons." said Matilda. She then left.

Aggie was feeling confused and concerned.

"Aggie, are you okay?" asked Bomb.

She suddenly saw Aven again. Aggie then responded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay, Bye!" her friends said as they went off to work at their places, while Aggie went over to see Aven.

"I got you something, for your hatchday." said Aven.

Aggie opened it, and she got what appears to be a locket opener.

"What's this?" asked Aggie.

"A locket opener." Aven responded.

"How'd you know?" asked Aggie.

"How didn't I know?" asked Aven.

Aggie then tried out her new locket opener, and to her surprise, it worked. However, she noticed her locket was empty.

"It's empty." Aggie said.

Aven then thought for moment, and then got an idea. He put a little sticker of a heart inside it, and then Aggie closed it,

"Now it's full." said Aven.

"So's my heart." said Aggie. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Aggie." Aven responded.

After Aven left, Aggie soon started wondering where her mom was.

"Oh, Mom, where are you?" Aggie asked.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, we see Aggie's mother, still stuck in the hot-air balloon, yelling for help.

"Aggie! Help! I'm stuck in this hot-air balloon! There's a plane coming! Aggie!" she yelled.

She yelled for help, but no one answered. Aggie knew her mom was out there somewhere.


	2. Episode 2

At the IAG, Red appears to have some trouble opening his locker, until Aggie came to see him.

"Hey Red." she greeted.

"Hey Aggie." Red greeted in return.

"Is your locker stuck again?" asked Aggie.

"Yeah." Red responded, as he tried to open it again. "I can't get it open!"

Soon, Ruby came over holding papers for cheerleading tryouts.

"Hi guys!" Ruby said.

"You're going to come and watch me try out for cheerleading, right?" she then asked.

All of a sudden, two of the papers slid off the pile.

"Oh, I'll get them." said Aggie.

"Thanks." said Ruby.

However, Red finally managed to open his locker, which caused Ruby's pile of papers to fly everywhere, and knock Ruby to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Red.

"You're so hurtful!" wailed Ruby, as she ran off.

"She seems upset." said Chuck.

"Maybe we should talk to her." said Bomb.

"Uh, I don't know." said Red.

"You should talk to her." Aggie suggested.

"You're so right, Aggie." said Red. He then went to Ruby. "Ruby, wait!"

Aggie was then getting out a videotape out of her bag.

"Hey Aggie," said Bomb. "Maybe after we're done watching Ruby try out for cheerleading, you want to go out to the Early Bird's Restaurant?"

"Oh, I would," Aggie responded, "But I have to return this videotape by 5:00."

"You'll turn it in, tomorrow." said Bomb.

"Bomb, I have never ever returned a videotape late. What kind of bird do you think I am?" Aggie asked. However, she was soon noticed by Aven.

"What kind of bird are you?" asked Aven.

"Aven." said Aggie.

"Hi Aven." said Bomb.

Soon, Aggie began noticing a smell.

"What smells like seeds?" asked Aggie.

"The lunch." Aven responded.

Soon, Aggie and Bomb soon began to lean against the lockers.

At the tryouts, Aggie, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Ruby were watching the girls do their tryouts.

"Okay, next up is Ruby." the coach said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ruby.

"Uh, it's your turn?" the coach responded.

"Uh, yeah." said Ruby, as she went off.

"Do you think I should make it this time?" asked Aggie.

"I hope so." said Bomb.

Soon, Ruby began to do her tryouts.

"Ready?" asked Ruby. "Okay!"

"Give me a G!"

"G!"

"Give me an R!"

"R!"

"Give me an F!"

"F!"

"Give me a P!"

"P!"

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"Put it all together and what does it spell?" Ruby asked.

"Grfpl..." the birds all said.

"IT DOESN'T SPELL ANYTHING!" the coach screamed.

"Can I do it again, please?" Ruby begged.

"Okay, well yeah, just do it fast. It's almost 5:00."

Aggie gasped. She knew she had to return that videotape.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost 5!" I've got to return the tape by 5, or it'll be late!" Aggie said.

"Who cares?" asked Bomb.

"I DO!" said Aggie, and she ran off to the video store.

"Hey, what's wrong with Aggie?" asked Red.

"She's gonna be late returning a video." said Chuck.

"What?" Red gasped. "We've gotta help her! Aggie!" Red, Chuck, and Bomb then ran off to her. 

At the video store, the clerk was talking to Eva about the video she returned.

"You didn't rewind." he said.

"I forgot." said Eva.

"What if you forgot to breathe? Then you'd be dead!" the clerk said.

"Yeah." said Eva.

"I'm just sayin'." said the clerk.

Soon as Eva was about to left, Aggie came running into the store, which knocked some people off. She didn't notice that the clock had changed from 5:00 to 5:01.

"I want to return this tape." said Aggie.

"No problem." said the clerk. "I'll just-" He suddenly stopped when he noticed what the tape was."

There was a pause for 3 seconds, then the clerk finally spoke.

"This tape is late." he said.

"But it's 5!" said Aggie.

"Correction: 5:01." the clerk said.

"What's the difference?" asked Aggie.

"01." he said.

"Give her a break." said Red. "She's never returned a video late in her life."

"Never in my whole life!" said Aggie.

"Until now..." the clerk said, as he stamped out the word "LATE" on the paper.

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

"And now, back to Aggie's Point."

At the Bird Island Shopping Mall, Aggie was soon wondering about what her dad might say.

"Aggie, you can't let it get to you like this." said Bomb.

"I can't help it." said Aggie.

"I understand how you feel." said Red.

Soon, Red noticed what happened to the balloons.

"Didn't you use to sell balloons here?" asked Red.

"Yeah, we switched to seeds." said Aggie.

"I love seeds." said Red.

"Can we please go back to my video problem?" asked Aggie.

"Aggie, the late fee is only $1." said Bomb.

"It's not the money, it's my father. How can I tell him? He'll be so disappointed in me."

"He'll understand. He's a nurse." said Chuck.

"It doesn't matter." said Aggie. "Even with all his skills, he won't be able to heal my reputation."

"Aggie, you didn't mean to turn the video in late." said Red. "Just tell your dad you made a mistake."

"I can't." said Aggie.

"You can." said Bomb.

"I can't." said Aggie.

"You can." said Red.

"I can't!" said Aggie.

"You can." said Aven, as he walked by.

"I can." said Aggie, after noticing Aven.

At home, Aggie was explaining to her dad about the video.

"So, I was one minute late. I'm really sorry, Dad." said Aggie.

"I know you are, sweetheart." her dad said. "But just because a bird has hatchlings in the nest, doesn't make them grow up. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, yes I do." said Aggie.

"Oh gosh, I miss your mother." her dad said. "She'd be very proud of you for being so honest with me."

Soon, her dad started eating part of the glass. "Glass?" he asked.

"I'm gonna pass." said Aggie.

The next day at the IAG, the coach was calling out the spots for the cheerleading after the tryouts. Stella and Poppy were already picked.

"And the next spot on the cheerleading squad goes to..." he said.

"Willow!"

Everyone applauded as Willow came up.

"Alright." the coach said. "That leaves one spot left on this year's cheerleading squad."

"Oh, please please please please!" Ruby begged.

"And the final spot goes to...bbbb drumroll!" the coach said. "Dahlia!"

Everyone applauded again, except Ruby. She watched sadly as Dahlia came up.

"Yes! This is so exciting!" said Dahlia.

Ruby was sad. "Life is so hurtful!"she cried.

"You did good at least, Ruby." said Chuck.

"I'm sorry." said Aggie.

"I wish I were elsewhere!" Ruby said.

"Hey!" the coach said, pointing to Luca.

"Me?" asked Luca.

"You look like you could make a fine cheerleader." he said.

"But, but all the spots are filled!" said Ruby.

"Oh, we could make room for him!" the coach said.

"Thanks!" said Luca.

"But, he didn't even try out!" Ruby complained.

"Any bird can be a cheerleader. Yeah." the coach said. Then he said to Luca, "Hey, why don't we get you some pom-poms, huh?"

"Okay!" said Luca.

Ruby was devastated. "That was so hurtful!" she wailed, and ran off.

"Aggie, did you tell your dad about returning the tape late?" asked Red.

"Yeah." said Aggie. "He was really cool about it. He said my mom would be proud of me."

"I bet she would." said Red. "It's a bummer that she disappeared in that hot-air balloon."

"If only I could talk to her..." Aggie wondered. "I wonder what she would say..."

Meanwhile, up in the sky, we see Aggie's mom still stuck in the hot-air balloon.

"I'm thirsty! Aggie! Anyone! Help! I'm lost in this hot-air balloon! This is so not good! Aggie!" she yelled.

Aggie was still wondering where her mom could be. She had already learned from her mistake.


End file.
